moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil
Category:FilmsCategory: (2002)/Media | directed by = Paul W.S. Anderson | written by = Paul W.S. Anderson | produced by = Victor Hadida; Daniel S. Kletzky; Robert Kulzer; Yoshiki Okamoto; Paul W.S. Anderson; Jeremy Bolt; Bernd Eichinger; Samuel Hadida; Chris Symes | music by = Marco Beltrami; Marilyn Manson | cinematography = David Johnson | edited by = Alexander Berner | distributed by = Screen Gems Davis-Films Columbia TriStar Impact Pictures Constantin Film Produktion | release date(s) = March 15th, 2002 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $33,000,000 IMDB; Resident Evil (2002)Box Office Mojo; Resident Evil (2002) | gross revenue = $40,119,709 (US)Box Office Mojo; Resident Evil (2002) $102,441,078 (Worldwide)IMDB; Resident Evil (2002)Box Office Mojo; Resident Evil (2002) | preceded by = | followed by = Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) }} Resident Evil is an American feature film of the action, science fiction and horror genres. It is the first installment in a series that includes five sequels. The film is based on the Japanese video game Bio Hazard, which was re-packaged in the United States by Capcom in 1996 under the title Resident Evil. The movie adaptation, which actually serves as something of a prequel to the first game, was written and directed by Paul W.S. Anderson. It was produced by Davis-Films, Impact Pictures and Constantin Film Produktion, and released through Screen Gems - a division of Sony Pictures Entertainment. The movie opened theatrically in the United States on March 15th, 2002. Cast Appearances * Alfonso Warner * Alice Abernathy * Anna Bolt * Chad Kaplan * Clarence * Doctor Blue * Ella Fontaine * J.D. Salinas * James Shade * Johnny-Wayne Carlson * Lisa Addison * Matt Addison * Mister Grey * Mister Red * Mister White * Ms. Gold * Olga Danilova * Rain Ocampo * Spence Parks * Vance Drew * Raccoon City :* Arklay Mansion :* Raccoon City Hospital :* The Hive ::* Dining Hall B ::* Lab 13 ::* Red Queen Chamber ::* Utility tunnel * Axe * Hologram * Springfield Armory Mil-Spec M1911A1 * T-Virus * Alexi-5000 * Fire engine * RPD police squad car * Raccoon City Police Department * Umbrella Security Service * Raccoon City Times * Umbrella Corporation * Birds * Dogs * Lickers * Rabbits * Zombies * Decapitation * Female partial nudity * Profanity * 2002 * 2000s * Artificial intelligence * Automobile * Cemetery * Commando * Computer programmer * Hospital * Mail boy * Medic * Police department * Red Queen * September Notes * Principal filming on Resident Evil began on March 5th, 2001 and concluded on May 19th, 2001. * Premiered in Los Angeles, California on March 12th, 2002. Wide release was on March 15th. * Released in the UK on July 12th, 2002. * Closed out of theaters on May 9th, 2002. Box Office Mojo; Resident Evil (2002) Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "A secret experiment. A deadly virus. A fatal mistake.". * Alice is the central protagonist in all of the films in the Resident Evil series. Her last name is never revealed in the films, but in the novels, she is identified as Alice Abernathy. * This is the first feature film work for actor Martin Crewes, who plays Chad Kaplan. * This is the first feature film work for actor Jamie Harding, who plays Clarence the mail boy. * Chad Kaplan is the final victim in the movie, having been pulled from the Alexi-5000 train by the Licker. Though it is safe to assume that Kaplan died at this time, it is also possible that he may have survived being thrown from the train. An early script treatment for Resident Evil: Extinction posited the notion that Kaplan would have survived his ordeal with the Licker, but would have been infected with the T-Virus and becomes a zombie who attacks the Umbrella scientists led by William Birkin. How It Ends; Resident Evil Movies; Live Journal. * In original drafts for the movie, Kaplan's name was going to be Isaib Tagawa Mercurio. How It Ends; Resident Evil Movies; Live Journal. * Although it is not made clear at the beginning of the film, Spence Parks is actually the first character to appear on screen. He is first seen wearing a bio-containment suit and handling a sample of the T-Virus in the beginning of the movie. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Resident Evil at Wikipedia * * * * * * * Resident Evil at the Resident Evil Wiki References ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2002/Films Category:March, 2002/Films Category:Based on a video game Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Screen Gems Category:1st installments Category:2002/Films Category:Paul W.S. Anderson/Director Category:Paul W.S. Anderson/Writer Category:Paul W.S. Anderson/Producer Category:Jeremy Bolt/Producer Category:Bernd Eichinger/Producer Category:Samuel Hadida/Producer Category:Victor Hadida/Executive producer Category:Daniel S. Kletzky/Executive producer Category:Robert Kulzer/Executive producer Category:Yoshiki Okamoto/Executive producer Category:Chris Symes/Producer Category:Marco Beltrami/Composer Category:Marilyn Manson/Composer Category:David Johnson/Cinematographer Category:Alexander Berner/Editor